


There Even at the End

by stellacanta



Series: Sheith Unlimited 2k18 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Unlimited Week Day 6 (3/24): ResistanceShiro first found Keith hiding in the ruins of an abandoned apartment building. He hadn’t thought anything of him, until Keith revealed an important secret, that he was resistant to the strange illness that had swept the world. Shiro would do anything to get Keith to safety and to those who would develop a cure for the illness. (Even if that meant letting himself be left behind, so that Keith could make it.)





	There Even at the End

Shiro leaned roughly against what remained of an old concrete wall in the wastelands of a former major city. (Now ruins just like all the other major cities ever since the outbreak began.) He breathed hard as he looked next to him. Keith was busy sorting through the supplies that they had gotten on the latest foraging mission, muttering to himself every now in then as he touched each item they had gotten. “Four cans of tuna, a pack of bandages, some painkillers, fuck, there’s no antiseptics though!” Shiro grinned weakly as he watched Keith swear to himself and shake his head.

Keith turned to face him with a grimace. “we have some old ramen, but none of that mac and cheese that you have an odd craving for and,” Keith stopped mid-sentence as he took Shiro’s state in. The older man was leaning heavily against the wall and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. A thin sheen of sweat was starting to form on his forehead. “S-shiro?” Keith felt his blood freeze in his veins as he reached out with a shaky hand to feel Shiro’s forehead. The hand was quickly smacked away by Shiro.

“D-don’t touch m-me,” Shiro breathed through his nose and closed his eyes when the world seemed to swirl around him. He knew that it looked bad. He would have loved to say that it looked worse than it really was, but he knew better than to trick himself like that. Ever since the outbreak began, pretending that things weren’t as serious as they were was a luxury that no one could afford.

“When did this happen? Did a cut somewhere get infected? You’ve been wearing gas masks through the most dangerous spots and even in the less dangerous spots, how could you have-“

Shiro opened his eyes and quickly interrupted Keith’s panicked train of thought before he could say any more than he already had, “Keith. Calm down. Breathe.” Shiro grinned ruefully when he saw Keith did just that. “Keith, look at me.” Contrite purple eyes met soft gray ones. “Look, Keith, you have to get to the nearest base unharmed. The illness doesn’t affect you and-“

“-like fuck I’m going there without you, Shiro! You’re all I have and-“

“-Keith you can’t throw away the future of humanity over the life of one man like that. I’m not important in the greater picture of things, just leave me behind.”

“Like hell I’m leaving you behind,” Keith roared. Rage rolled off the younger man like steam rising from a hot rock as he took one last inventory of the things they had foraged and helped Shiro stand up. “I’m not going to leave you behind like this,” he said as he supported Shiro’s weight. “We’re both going to the base, and I will _personally_ make sure that you’re the first person they feed the serum to. Besides-“ He looked towards Shio with a guarded, but hopeful look in his eyes. “-you have ten more days before your condition starts and get serious and I think we can get you to the base in ten days.”

Shiro chuckled lowly as the two limped their way across the rubble and the ruined roads. Trust Keith to never leave a man behind if he could help him. (He couldn’t help but feel thankful to his boyfriend for never giving up.)


End file.
